Finding Answers & Memories
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to He Stopped Loving Her Today. This should answer some questions


From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
Subject: FF: Sequel to HSLHT  
Date: Monday, July 09, 2001 1:17 AM  
  
Title: Finding Answers & Memories  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
classification:  
Spoilers:  
Summary: Sequel to He Stopped Loving Her Today  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
I don't why I'm here alone. I should have listened to Harriet and came here with her or even Tiner, but I felt that this was something I had to do by myself. The man was like a brother to me. He was my best friend. I owe it to him to do this. It's been three days since we all said goodbye to him. I'm still worried about AJ. I can't imagine what it would be like to come over to your godfathers and find him lying dead in his favorite chair. Speaking of AJ he should be here around 3. As much as I protested, AJ was so stubborn about coming. He said he felt like I did. That he owed it to the man he called Uncle Harm. I decided that I should try to get as much done as possible, so I started on the living room.   
  
In all the years that she was gone he never acquired many things. Most of the stuff he had now were the same things he had when I first met him. I grabbed a box off the kitchen table and started loading keepsakes he kept into it. In it I placed his prized model of his stearman "Sarah". I look at the model that was sitting in his office for the longest time. That reminds me about his plane. I have no clue what to do with it. If I'm lucky I'll find a will around here somewhere to help with. I sure wish Harriet was here with me. In the box I place the helmet he wore when he was flying off the Patrick Henry and other knick nacs that remind him of his flying days. I shut the box up and label it flying. I'll have to write to Sergei to see if he wants any of this stuff and if not I'm sure one of my kids will want something to remember their beloved Godfather by.  
  
I'm just about finished with the kitchen when I hear the front door open. I turn around and see my son standing there. Out of everybody who knew Harm he's taking it the hardest that I know of. I look up and notice that his eyes are red brimmed. He must have been crying on the way over here.  
  
"Just get off of duty?" I ask. It never surprised me that AJ's personality was that of his godfather's with the looks of his mother. If I were an untrusting man I'd say that AJ was Harm and Harriet's son not mine. He tower over me when he stands to full height. He's 6'3'' of muscle.   
  
"Yeah." He gives a small smile and I swear his wings start glowing. "We were flying the new aircraft."  
  
My son as the same passion of flying as Harm did. Lately he's been stationed at Andrews testing out the latest secret military air craft.   
  
"Well I'm just about finished with the kitchen you you can start with the bedroom."  
  
"Alright." AJ grabbed a box and then headed into what was his godfather's bedroom.  
  
I watched as he walks out of the room with his shoulders slumped. The death of Harm really hit him hard. It's hit us all hard. I finish with the kitchen and head off to Harm's old bedroom. I find AJ sitting on Harm's bed looking at a bunch of papers and a picture. I walk around so I can see what the picture is. It's one of him and Sarah Mackenzie at one of the many formal functions they attended in their youth.  
  
"This was her wasn't it?" AJ asked handing the picture up to me.  
  
After Col. Mackenzie left we tried to tell AJ about her, but being the young child he was he didn't want to hear any of that and he just keep getting harder and harder to tell him about her.   
  
"Yes." Was all I said.   
  
"He loved her didn't he?" He asked another cryptic question, but I understood fully.  
  
"How'd you know? You were barely four when she left."  
  
That's when he reached up and handed me a stack of letters. I noticed the Col.'s hand writing.  
  
I didn't want to read them. It was none of my business, but I couldn't help all the I love yous he had highlighted. No wonder the man was the way he was. Knowing that she loved him only drove him further away.  
  
"Yeah, AJ he loved her." I notice my voice catching.  
  
"And she loved him." I hear another voice in the room. I look up and see an older woman standing in the doorway, but I know that face. That's a face I'll never forget. It was Col. Mackenzie.   
  
"Col. Mackenzie?" I ask not believing my eyes.  
  
She gives a short little laugh.   
  
"Nobody's called me that in years, Bud. It's Sarah." That's when she notices AJ. "I can see Little AJ's not so little anymore."   
  
I can tell she's trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"What are you doing here ma'am?" I can't help to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I practically hate her for what she did to my best friend.  
  
"I heard about Harm. I was at the funeral. I saw your car here when I passed by. I figured you were clearing out his stuff. I was wondering if I might be able to have something of his." Her eyes move around the room not looking at me.  
  
"Why?" I ask. There's no way I'm just going to let her walk out of here with something of Harms. That stuff belongs to his family, Sergei, his family, and Harm's family at JAG.  
  
She opens her purse and pulls out her wallet and hands me a few pictures. I glance at them and hand them back. I never really looked at them.  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's my son, Harm and his family. I wanted them to have something of their father's and grandfather's."  
  
That's shocks the hell out of me. Harm had a son and never knew it. Knowing he had a son might have been the one thing that drug him out of his state.  
  
"Harm had a son and you never told him. Why?"  
  
"Bud I don't expect you to understand. After the whole thing with Mic, Renee, the crash, Harm and I slept together once. That's when I decided that I needed to get away. To find out who I was and Harm needed the same thing. I just never found the time to tell Harm."  
  
"What about your son? Does he know about Harm?"  
  
"He knows some. I told him stories when he was growing up about his father. I haven't told him that his father died if that's what you're talking about. He's happy right now. I don't want to upset him any more."  
  
"How considerate of you." I reply sarcastically. "The boxes are in the living room. You can have a few things. The rest goes to his real family and don't even think about taking the model of 'Sarah'. Harm said he wanted that to go to AJ." I give her an icy glare and quietly follow her into the living room just to make sure. I see her grab a couple items of Harm and that was the last I ever saw of her.   
  
I walked back into the bedroom and see AJ still sitting there.  
  
"How could Uncle Harm love someone like that?" AJ asks.  
  
"She was a lot different when I knew her." I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Maybe it was better for Uncle Harm to be like he was then to have to live life with her." AJ said nothing but bitterness in his voice.   
  
"Well thank goodness he finally stopped loving her before she could do any more damage." I say thinking about Harm learning that after all these years learning that he had a son. Thank goodness indeed.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!  
  
  
************************  
  
  
HOPE THIS CLEARS UP SOME QUESTIONS SOME PEOPLE HAD. I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE HOW I HAD MAC IN THIS STORY, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD THINK TO CLOSE IT.  



End file.
